YOUR SMILE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [Mayuzumi Chihiro x Readers] - [3shoot] / Berawal dari pertemuan tak terduga di dalam sebuah bus dengan seorang lelaki aneh yang membuatmu tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Seberkas harap pun muncul, agar kau bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. /"Go-gomenasai."/ "Minggir! Aku mau turun."/ Mind to RnR?


**PAIRING : Mayuzumi Chihiro x YOU/Readers**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : OOC **_**may be**_**, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Berawal dari pertemuan tak terduga di dalam sebuah bus dengan seorang lelaki aneh yang membuatmu tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Seberkas harap pun muncul, agar kau bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. /"Go-gomenasai."/ "Minggir! Aku mau turun."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOUR SMILE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**x x x**

**.**

**Bagian Pertama — Awal**

**x x x**

* * *

**Reader's POV**

Teriknya panas matahari membuat butiran keringat membasahi wajah serta tubuhku. Lapisan ozon diatas sana memang sudah menipis atau bahkan sudah bolong seperti berita yang tersiar di beberapa media. Sehingga berakibat buruk seperti ini. Suhu bumi sangat tak terkendali, membuatku ingin terjun bebas ke kolam es yang bisa mendinginkan dan menyegarkan tubuhku dalam seketika.

_Mengkhayal._

Aku hanya bisa mengkhayalkan hal itu. Yang ada dihadapan mataku kini hanyalah lautan manusia yang saling berdempetan membuat pengap dan sulit bernafas. Ingin rasanya aku pingsan saat ini juga. Jika saja Ayah tak sedang menghukumku karena semalam aku pulang terlalu larut, maka aku tak harus mengalami hal merepotkan begini. Terjebak dan berpanas-panasan bersama orang-orang di dalam sebuah Bus dengan berbagai bau yang membuat hidungku layu.

Oh _Kami-sama _… Kuatkanlah aku!

**DUKK**

"Awww …" Desisku merasakan ngilu dan sedikit sakit karena dorongan orang-orang yang berdesakkan di dalam bus—membuatku limbung dan terduduk diatas pangkuan seseorang.

Seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu menatapku kosong—orang yang sedang aku duduki. Ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara dan terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"_Go-gomenasai_." Ujarku tergagap—agak risih dengan posisi kami yang terbilang intim. Dan jangan lupakan rona merah di wajahku yang telah terlihat begitu jelas seakan buah tomat ranum.

Padahal kami tak saling mengenal dan baru saja bertemu kali ini.

Ia tampan dan keren dengan iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ya meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, namun justru disanalah letak yang menjadikannya menarik dimataku.

Ah, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? _OMG, hello!_ Disaat genting dan terdesak seperti ini, aku malah berpikiran yang macam-macam. Aku malah mengagumi lelaki yang tengah aku duduki ini.

_STOP IT!_

Oke, aku harus berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai mencemari isi kepalaku. [Name], fokus! Jangan hanya diam saja, cepat bangun dan menjauhlah darinya sekarang juga.

Perlahan aku bangkit untuk berdiri, namun apa daya tubuh mungilku kembali terduduk diatas pangkuannya akibat dorongan dari orang-orang yang masih saling berdesakkan.

Oh _Kami-sama_ … Mengapa aku dihadapkan pada situasi sulit dan memalukan begini?

Bagaimana tidak? Jarak kami sangat dekat. Dan jujur saja jantungku menjadi berdetak tak menentu sekarang. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku berdekatan dengan seorang lelaki dengan jarak yang sangat intim seperti ini.

Setiap kali berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri, aku kembali terdorong dan terjatuh ke dalam pangkuan lelaki itu. Membuatku mengerang kesal menghadapi keadaan ini. Penampilan serta raut wajahku kini sangatlah berantakkan. Dan aku bisa membayangkannya.

Demi _Kami-sama_ … Lelaki ini sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tak menganggap keberadaanku diatas pangkuannya yang seharusnya sangat mengganggu kenyamanan. Yang ia lakukan hanya fokus memandang keluar jendela, seolah tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Lelaki ini sangatlah aneh. Jujur saja, aku baru pertama kali menemukan makhluk sepertinya. Tatapan mata yang kosong, ekspresi wajah yang sangat datar, dan bersikap acuh juga tak peduli dengan sekitar.

Sebuah pikiran gila mulai muncul di dalam otakku. _Apa jangan-jangan lelaki ini_ _bukan manusia? Apa mungkin ia adalah robot?_ Itu sebuah pemikiran masuk akal dan juga ekstrim. Hanya sebuah robotlah yang berlaku demikian. Ia memiliki tubuh namun tak memiliki hati. Dengan kata lain, ia tak akan bisa berekspresi atatupun memiliki perasaan.

Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Dan ternyata ia masih melakukan hal yang sama—memandang keluar dengan sebelah tangan memangku wajah tampannya di sisi jendela.

"_Go-gomen. _A-apa ka-kau tak merasa berat?" Aku mencoba menarik obrolan agar suasana canggung dan beku di sekitar kami sedikit berubah.

Tak ada respon.

Hening.

Ia sama sekali mengacuhkanku.

Arghh … Orang ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Apa ia bisu dan tuli? Sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dan tak mendengarkan ucapanku. Oke, jika memang begitu aku bisa mengerti. Bahkan aku akan merasa simpati padanya. Tapi jika tidak? Kenapa ia tak mau berbicara sih? Atau paling tidak, ia meresponku dengan mengalihkan tatapannya kearahku. Bukannya terus-menerus melihat keluar jendela seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar aku menggembungkan pipiku karena menahan kesal dengan kedua tangan terkepal. 'Dasar manusia robot!' Batinku.

"Kau…" Sebuah suara bariton memasuki pendengaranku.

Apa aku salah dengar? Ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya meski hanya berupa satu kata saja. Aku menatapnya dalam seakan menunggu apa kata yang akan keluar selanjutnya.

"Minggir! Aku mau turun." Ujarnya datar dan dingin.

"A-ah _go-gomenasai_." Aku kembali tergagap sembari berusaha bangkit. Dan yosh … Kali ini aku berhasil berdiri. Sepertinya penumpang di dalam bus mulai berkurang sehingga aksi dorong-dorongan yang terjadi tak terlalu parah.

Lelaki itu berdiri seraya berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tubuh tingginya telah menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Ia telah keluar dari bus meninggalkanku seorang diri dan sebuah novel yang tergeletak diatas tempat duduknya tadi. Ah, tunggu dulu! Sebuah novel? Ini pasti barang miliknya.

'Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi. Sehingga aku bisa membalas budi sekaligus mengembalikan novel ini padanya.' Gumamku dalam hati tanpa sadar mengharapkan pertemuan selanjutnya dengan lelaki aneh itu.

**POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Oke, FF kali ini aku mengambil chara Mayuzumi Chihiro dari KnB.**

**Menurutku dia keren. Pribadinya itu lho yang bikin aku tertarik :D**

**Bagian pertama hanya prolog saja.**

**Untuk bagian kedua, dan ketiga adalah isi cerita hingga selesai.**

**Karena FF ini hanya 3shoot saja :-)**

**Thanks for reading minna ...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
